Episode 05 - My Dress Make!
is the fifth episode of the Aikatsu Stars! Anime Series. It aired on May 5, 2016. Summary There is a test that is to be carried out in just one week and it has made its way to Yume and the others. The challenge has to do with the Dance Stage and the costume is to be made under the conditions of a Dress Make. This is Yume's first time doing a Dress Make so when Yozora says the words "the purpose the dress serves", Yume questions how she is going to do her first Dress Make... Plot At one morning, Anna informs the students that a test will be held to check the Idols progress. For this test, they must perform on a Dance Stage and wear a dress created through the Dress Make System. She sends her students out after confirming they understand what she said. Outside in a beautiful rose garden rests S4, who are currently enjoying tea and scones prepared by Hime. Yozora brings up the new students and asks the other girls of their opinions regarding them. They all have favorable comments, with this years set appearing more skilled than the year prior. They're excited to see how these girls grow, but Hime is unsure of what to say about her own group until Yuzu brings up Yume. The girls note her excitement and Yuzu admits that she likes unpredictable girls and wishes Yume had joined her class. Tsubasa agrees, and Hime admits that Yume may be similar to herself. While the other girls are content, Yuzu can't help but give it some thought as they take off. Meanwhile, Laura waits for Yume to catch up to her on the training field. She hands her a towel before mentioning that this test will be harder than the last, but she's excited; as is Yume. Together they make an agreement to pass together and they change before heading to the Dress Make room. There, Yuri, the girl in charge of it approaches to offer them a lesson in how to go about Dress Making. She reminds them what Dress Making is, along with how to use Glitter in order to change the design features, demonstrating for them. Yume is a bit confused, unsure if she even has any Glitter until Laura reminds her they both got some earlier for doing well in their performances. Yuri continues, pointing out that every detail can be mix-and-matched; from the style, pattern, accessories, and part. The more Glitter collected, the wider variety they will unlock. Finished, Yuri turns the girls loose and lets them start. The girls start up but Laura is a bit disappointed to see that Yume has earned more Glitter than her. She plays with the features and eventually they are able to come up with something they both like. Before Yume is ready to finish, Laura warns her that once its finalized she can't go back to change it. Yume had no idea of this however, but goes through with her idea anyway. Out walking later in the day, Yume discusses with herself how amazing the coord came out. She believes she may have a gift for it and starts imagining everyone complimenting it. She runs back to the dorms to find Koharu watching Yozora's show "It's Yozora's Fashion Time". Yume joins her and they watch as Yozora answers a question read to her by the squirrel mascot of Romance Kiss, Miss Romance. They chat with each other a bit before she asks the next question, in which the audience member asks her if there is a secret to making coords. Yume is surprised by this, and Yozora answers that she puts a lot of thought into the purpose her coord will serve for the performance she will use it in. But besides that she believes in just enjoying fashion to its fullest. Her answer awakens something in Yume, who questions what sort of purpose the outfit serves. The program ends afterwards when they realize how late the time is, leaving Yume tearful over not having a more solid answer. Later on, Laura and Yume train together. Yume is troubled, and thinks about what Yozora meant- which goes noticed by Laura. She stops Yume to point out she keeps messing up, then goes on to criticize her for wasting her time like this and doesn't even seem to care. Yume apologizes and admits to having a lot on her mind and being unable to find an answer is distracting her. Laura knows how it feels and encourages Yume to search for an answer, with that she takes off while expressing her belief in Yume. With full conviction, Yume decides to head back to the Dress Make to make something more thought out. She heads back to the dorm room to greet three stacks of magazines Koharu gathered for her. Over the course of time, Yume trains and does her research, with Laura and Koharu supporting her from the background. In this time she learns a lot more than she knew at first, struggling but never giving up until eventually, she is ready. In the Dress Make room, Yume uses what she learned to start putting together a wonderful coord. Unfortunately- while she was able to put together something she liked, she is unhappy with the fact its missing something. Unknown to her, Yuzu could hear her from the area above. As Yume sadly observes what she did, she storms off with disappointment, heading back to the dorm room to drop off her study items. Outside, Yume continues to mope until she hears someone humming from above. She looks up to the tree branch and spots Yuzu, who greets her after being noticed. She brings up that she was enticed by the rhythm within the tree leaves, then points out that every living thing has one before remarking that Yume's is a lot like Hime's. Yume is confused at first, but is unable to get an answer when two students approach to grab Yuzu; who skipped the dress fitting she was to be doing. She apologizes and is dragged off by them, kicking the entire time until Yume asks if she can come. Yuzu allows it and there, Yume watches as several students greet her and they step into the building. Once inside, one of the girls who dragged Yuzu back explains how lucky Yume actually is. Not even the other Drama students get to sit in on dress fittings, and this is a coord Yuzu will be wearing for her upcoming performance. Yuzu steps out to reveal the dress, then turns on some music to dance around in it. Yume is amazed and wonders how Yuzu can dance like this until she finishes- but Yuzu admits that something isn't right. Suddenly she grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the skirt, sliding the material to the side and attaches the bow-tie to her shoulder to create a shorter, but cute gown. She dances again and decides she likes this, while Yume curiously watches, pointing out she loved the performance even better than the first time when Yuzu asks for an opinion. With this new feeling, Yume asks if this is the power a dress can have and Yuzu confirms it, stating that she needs shorter outfits to dance better and exhilarate the audience. Suddenly, Yume realizes this is what she's been missing: that exciting, final touch. She thanks Yuzu for the help and runs off, with Yuzu curious over what she may have did. She wishes Yume the best, only for one girl to remark that Yuzu isn't the mentoring type. She claims that she has no idea what they are speaking of though. With her resolve found Yume runs to the Dress Make room and puts her thoughts into make her finalized, exciting new coord. The next day comes along and Yume admires the coord she made. She gives herself a momentary pep talk and runs into the changing area, placing her new Aikatsu cards down and changing into them. With that she appears on stage to perform "Heart Ski♡ps". Afterwards, Yume steps onto the stage to receive her scoring. Anna explains the attire did a good job emphasizing her cuteness, while the short-shorts accented her legs and wonderfully fit the dance. With that she gives Yume a passing mark, causing her to happily thank her as everyone in the crowd cheers. Yuzu watches from the back of the room and takes off, happy to have seen this. Outside, Laura congratulates Yume for doing well, only going on to deny she did anything to help her out. Yume suggests they get some tea and starts running off, with Laura pointing out she does that she'll fall. Just then Yume trips and falls to the ground. Characters *Yume Nijino *Yuzu Nikaidō *Laura Sakuraba *Koharu Nanakura *Hime Shiratori *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Yozora Kasumi *Anna Hibiki *Yuri Ashida Trivia * The Heart Ski♡ps makes its debut as an insert song. Gallery Category:Season One Category:Anime Category:Episodes